Dragon's Children
by WinDragon
Summary: This is a sequel to the Dragon's Mate and to the Dragon's series. After feading off an attack, Draco has a new challenge ahead of him. Raising some dragon children, along with everything else going on.
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off for a bit, but unfortunately it will probably be like this for a while. At least till I spend some time writing. I do have some ideas where I want to go with the story, but I very much welcome reader input. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Everyone was beginning to heal each other when I showed up, some had more injuries than others. But it wasn't anything to be worried about as some were not as bad as they looked. Meanwhile the other dragons were doing to the same. I was glad to see Toothless made it and appeared to be the least injured among our group. Although I would say Hookfang got it the worst. Everyone else had to heal the old fashion way through time and herbs.

"How did you guys do?" I asked after we finished healing.

"Astrid is going to need some time to heal from some of the fights she was in. Although I think we did quite well if not excellent." Stormfly answered.

"Well I think me and Snotlout I the best out of all of us." Hookfang said with a little too much pride of themselves. Which was ignored by some of us.

"We're still alive which I'm more than happy of". Meatlug answered before spotting some rocked.

"We were too busy helping each other to tell you". Barf and belch answered.

"And how did you dear?" I asked Toothless who was somewhat keeping to himself.

"Please don't call me that!" He answered being a little annoyed by the nickname.

"Alright then I won't. Anyway, do you think they'll come back to finish us." I asked him as I pondered over it.

"It's possible, but not guarantee. Although I think we should stay a while longer to see if they show up again. If not then we'll leave for a bit." Toothless replied. I began to stare off into the sky just thinking about random things as well as the children.

Later, Stormfly broke me from my self-induced trance to alert me of what to happen. After Toothless spoke to Hiccup, they agreed to stay for a few days before we go back home. Meanwhile though, we paid our respects to the dead warrior whether or not if they were human or dragon. Afterward some worked on repairing the ships, while some went about gathering resources to sustain us during our stay. Sometimes we'd travel back to Berk to get some supplies to repair the ships. Since it would take longer to prepare needed supplies correctly than it would just gathering them back home. We exchanged information with the rest of village of what was happening when we were at Berk.

While we got back, I snuck off to another island to practice my fighting some more. So I could get better and to escape some of the boredom. I was able to improve my fire breathing to the point I could shot a pebble from a distance while flying. Although it wasn't really useful at the moment, I changed and practiced sword fighting with some trees. I was getting use to how the sword changes as it moves around. From slash to slash or a stab. It was beginning to feel I was the blade. The practice session lasted till it was at least almost dark. Instead of flying high like normal, I flew low against the sea to the point I could probably touch. It felt like I was flying faster than I truly was going and the water splashed me a little. But not enough to cause any for to crash into the water. I was loving every minute of it, but it seemed short lived as the island came into view. That was when I knew my fun was over for now.

The camp was filled with chattered from the two species. It wasn't difficult at all to found where the others were at. Each of them talked to the other dragons about different life stories they had from the past. Before long I was engaged in some conversation with a couple of dragons. It felt good talking with someone other than the normal faces, but especially for those that were lost in battle. Some were talking about stories they had of their friends and others were family.

One dragon was telling of a time when he and his brother defended themselves against a couple dozen armed guards. And came out with only a few cuts which some were still visible on his neck. Another told the story of her adventures into the deserted lands. It was difficult for her to survive, but she was able persuasive and made across before later crossing it again with less difficulty.

This went on for a while before we noticed Hiccup and the others were coming toward us. We requested for the other dragons to leave us while we talked with our close friends. Which they were more than polite to follow our request. We put together a small fire for them to keep warm or whatever.

All of them appeared to have had little injuries from the fight. Stoick and Gobber seemed to be in the worst shape among them, but it still wasn't that bad.

"Alright, we need to prepare for a possible counter attack". Hiccup spoke

"Why would we when we just scared them off?" Tuffnut asked.

"That may be true, but we mustn't let our guard down. We don't know what they maybe planning. And until we do we'll stay here for a few days till things settle down a bit." Hiccup replied.

"Agreed, but I don't know hold long we can keep the other clans from leaving too soon. So I think we should talk to them now about staying before it's too late." Stoick said before Valka, Gobber, and him got up and left.

"What do you guys think? Think they'll attack again?" Astrid asking for our opinion. All of us nodded in almost the same time.

"For now, the best thing we can do is wait and see what happens." I said before Hiccup translated it for the others to understand. We began discussed other things before going to sleep. That night I dreamt of the white room and the fight with Aesa.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. Race

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off for a bit, but unfortunately it will probably be like this for a while. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Four days had passed and nothing seemed to tell us they were coming back anytime soon. I told Gobber and Stoick of our adventures away from Berk and what had happened. Including the birth of Toothless's children. They seemed a little confused at first before I went into further detail. It was somewhat awkward afterwards now that they knew the truth. But I kept the dragon's secret from them for obvious reasons. Before long we flew a ways out to see if another attack was to be excepted, but found no trace of them. After receiving this news, we all head back to our homes.

Once we were in eyesight of Berk, I headed toward my house. When I arrived home, I began to clear some things. Before long Toothless arrived from the village since things were going fine there. After I finished we went to the cove to race each other for fun and practice.

We'd race around the island a few times before finishing at the cove. There were a few rules we agreed upon, one being no holding back. Some fighting may be allowed, but up to a point. So as to make the race somewhat more "competitive". As well as to liven the race up then just trying to beat the other in a circuit. With those rules in mind, we got ourselves in race position.

"3... 2... 1..." We said before tightening our muscle before launching.

"GO!" Toothless said as he leaped into the air before I had a chance to said it.

"YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" I roared at him. He responded with a chuckle and we begun our race. I caught up to him a few short moments after starting, which virtually erased his little quite a bit.

After careful thought, the race was somewhat equally matches in terms of our physical abilities. Toothless had more power at his commend from his large size than I could since I was small, but that meant more energy was needed to move his body. Although I couldn't muster as much energy as he could, I didn't need to use as much either. But Toothless had more in-depth knowledge of Berk than I had. Which allows him to access to shortcuts and any other routes he may know to use.

Being that he knew more of the landscape, I was left to try and keep up as best as could by following the land. I flew somewhat close to the tree line, as trying flying high was a waste of time and energy. Toothless meanwhile was above me somewhere, probably ahead of me as well. I was too focused on what was ahead to try and bother looking for him that he darted up from under me. We swapped leader position and would attack some of the time. It wasn't anything heavy like we experienced during the war, but it wasn't no scratch either.

Four times we went around the Berk and a Toothless had a strong lead over me with this short cuts. On the fifth we showed each other signs of wear from "light" wounds and the over all race.

As we neared the last half of the race, Toothless began to slow down a little bit. I gave it all I had so I could close his lead over me. I had tied up to him by the time the cove was within eyesight, and we both sped up to be there first.

The finish was going to be the first one into the icily cold water. Now we were more or less tied, but it still wasn't over till it was over.

"SPLASH." I heard as I dove straight into the water. I look around to find him also in the water with the look of uncertainty.

After spending some time in the water we lazily got out, before plobbing onto the ground a ways away from the water. Our bodies stretched over on the ground as we relaxed with little concern for anything else. I fell asleep a moment later after getting out and dreamt of the "room" as well as other things.

That was until I felt something bumping me at my left side. I woke up to find Hiccup was the one kicking me while Astrid was on Stormfly. Toothless got up and scanned the area almost immediately after he got kicked. Some of our wounds showed themselves to Hiccup and Astrid, who looked concerned. Astrid got off of Stormfly and the two looked over our injuries, which could of stringed when they touched them.

"What happened to you guys?" Hiccup said softly as he looked over the wounds.

"Racing" I thought to myself.

Since we used most of our magic already, there wasn't going to be any quick healing like we normally did for a while. So we flew back to the village even though we felt rather tired from earlier. Anyway, when we got looked at by the healers. My wounds were mostly if not all the way healed, so the healers tended to Toothless's injuries before sending us off. Afterwards, we went to Hiccup's house to rest for a while.

About a week passed before we were ready to venture outside of Berk to gather the children and to maybe explore a bit for Hiccup's mapping purposes. We'd be taking the same route there, but a different way back. Almost everyone was going this time with the exception of Snotlout, who didn't wish to go.

The next morning we set off with little delay getting to our first and second nightly stops before reaching the kingdom.

The guards stood at the gates as last time with the same colored clothes as before. At this point all of us dragons changed before reaching the gates. We were let in with little to no fuss at all. Inside was about the same with "people" bustling about for good to sell or buy. It was a chaotic than when I was living in my village before the curse happened. The village used to mostly be a farming, but sometimes a merchant village before Spike showed up. Most of the time we'd farm crops and have traders come to buy our goods. It was a decent living, but when Spike showed everything changed. People stopped coming to buy our food and we couldn't get some of what we need to farm. Then we began bring it to other towns to sale, but couldn't make as much as we did before. But the village had changed since "Spike" was killed and the riches in the cave used to grow the village.

Anyway one of the guards greeted us while Einar was dealing with final details of his coronation happening soon. Arne wasn't able to meet us since he was busy assisting with the coronation and other business matters.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. Fairy Tale 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off and dealing with some schedule changes, but unfortunately it's the way it is. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Everyone was shown off to their rooms by the guards, while Toothless and I went with a guard to see the children. He led us to our bedroom and found it to be clean and quiet inside, then he knocked on the door. The bed moved and soon there were three black figures quickly ran to the door and jumped us. Toothless and I landed on the ground and were being licked to death. Eventually I got them to stop and they sat looking at us excitedly.

"Well, I will leave you guys to tend to you family." The guard said before giving a slightly bow and leaving. We went inside the room and took a look at the kids. They seemed to have gotten a little bigger since we left and nothing looked to be out of place with them. Once they calmed down a "bit," we took them to the courtyard and played to our hearts content. This lasted till it was time for supper to, which we got fish. And instead of coughing up fish that was first eaten by Toothless or I. They could eat the fish with not much of a problem except the fish's size.

After that was over we went to sleep with all of us in the bed together. Kate lay in between Toothless and I, while Njord and Andrew slept on either side of us.

The next morning I woke up to find everyone was still asleep. Instead of going back to sleep I carefully picked up Njord and placed him in my spot while I walked out. Outside, the sun was slowly shining its light in the sky. But had yet to rise into the day sky. I made my way to the study and began reading the collection of books available. As I was reading, one book caught my eye as it talked about old fairy tales. Some of the tales mentioned in them were a little interesting, like a sword that doesn't cut. As I read, sleepiness was still present and I slowly found myself going to sleep. I pondered over the stories and kind of question their realism to the truth.

Later, one of the guards woke me up while he was going about the castle. He left after making sure I was alright. I continued reading the stories and found an interesting tale called Melody's Dragon.

"There was once a girl who was quite terrified of the village boys and girls. Well thought she could talk to the dead since she talked to herself sometimes when she's alone. In reality it was something else than what they thought. But, some of them thought it was weird and pick on her most of the time. She did have some friends, but they didn't help her much as they fear the other children too. Fear of being treated like the odd child if the others saw them with her.

So she went to a wizard in his shop and asked for his help. She didn't want to use magic of them for fear of making the problem worse for her. Instead she wanted to go about it from a different way. The wizard crafted a horn with some magic infused in it.

"Whomever blows into this horn will call upon the great beasts of this world. Be carefully how you use it." The wizard said before handing a curved cone with dragon like craving over to her. The girl was both nervous and excited by the horn she received. She began to guess what the wizard meant by this warning, but was also nervous of what it could be.

After leaving the wizard's shop and going about her day. She could see the children were coming up to her like many times before. Instead of waiting to use the horn, she pulled it our and blew into this. The horn made a little bit of noise compared to normal horns. The children watched her blow and paused for a moment before continuing. Their broke into a circle around her like normal.

Before they could lay a hand on her, a large shadow ran over them. Moments later a dragon landed in front of the circle and gave a loud roar. Then everyone around it ran as fast as they could to get away from it. The girl tried to run, but tripped on something and landed on the ground. The dragon came over to her and looked at her with curiosity. She stood there trying not to move at all, before the dragon picked her up with its mouth. After setting her down, it stood there watching her.

The girl's body wanted to move away, but her curious mind get the better of her. So she slowly approached the dragon before reaching a hand out to touch. The dragon lowered its head to smell her and gave a small imitation growl. The girl jolted from it before moment later trying to touch it. The dragon had rough scales around its body except its underbelly with slightly less tough scales.

"You and I are going to be great friends." She said as she laid her head against its head.

The rest of it goes as she later died and the horn was given to the dragon to with as it pleased. I remembered hearing rumors of any object, but never really hear its legend. Since it got twisted and distorted over time as it was past on from person to person, as well as generation to generation.

After finishing with the book, I began looking over some of the other books and maps in the study. I knew the recent attack had something to do with Drago, but I didn't know what he's up too. Drago is somewhat hard to find and the only person who may know was in a town not far from here by air.

Instead of arguing with Toothless over the matter, I left a note in our room and went to leave. As I was walked through the market, I could hear someone chanting: "The dead walks among us." Part of me said they were right about that and went about my business. I flipped the hood of my cloak over my head as I reached one of the city gates.

Once outside the gates and out of sight, I chanted a teleportation spell to avoid being followed by anyone, which included Toothless. And to shorten the time it'd take to get there.

I teleported a ways from where I needed to be to avoid being seen by people as I suddenly appeared. Where I actually was pretty much empty except the forest life that was all round me.

A short walk led me to the port city of Linterstat, which for the most part equaled if not greater than Dragmire (Toothless's home name). I stayed focus and went straight into the city despite the fact I know little of the city itself. But I knew enough to get me where I needed along with a few other things about this place.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	4. Eric pt1 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter this weekend, but things happen. I've been debating whether I will try to make this a monthly update, but it's undecided as of now. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Once I was inside the city, I went straight to business and went about to find the Pose Inn. It was one of the places I would think to find who I'm looking for. It wasn't long before I found the place and went inside to look for him. Music played and played when everyone drank as much as they could physically and their gold could allow. No one pay much attention to me and resumed their normal business. I found the man I was looking sitting at a table with a group of people, drinking a little something. He hadn't changed really at all since I remembered him, as he was still the well-built man he was than. Although his crew changed with them being a little wimpy looking if you asked me. Instead of confronting him directly, I figured to play in shadows and gripped a drink from the bar. Once I had my drink in hand, I sat down and would looking at him occasionally. I made sure not to drink all of it as I still needed to be able to stand and fight if need be.

After awhile, he finished his drink and then they proceed to leave. All except him seemed to kind of drunk for their drinks as they left. I waited a moment before getting up to follow the group. Didn't take long to relocate them walked around, but I could tell I was being followed as well by two mystery men. Both armed and tried to keep their eyes on me as best they could through the crowd of people. They soon arrived at a different inn and went inside.

"What do you want with Eric?" One of them said putting a hand on me. Instead of answering, I punched him in the stomach. Causing him to back up a few steps before his friend rushed toward me. I did the same with the pommel of my blade, he too fell back. But the other man sort of caught me off guard and hit me in the gut. I curled up with me arms around me stomach before getting hit again and going unconscious.

"Ok, we'll ask again. What do you want with Eric?" I was asked after being soaked with water. I tried to move, but I hands and feet were tied.

"None of your business." I asked slowly. I looked up and saw the two men from earlier as well as Eric sitting down. One of the men hit me in the gut and I coughed from the blow.

"Just a answer the question." The other men said getting ready for his turn.

"Let me talk to Eric alone." I answered after some of the pain subsided. The two men looked at each other before saying anything.

"We can't do that. Just tel..." One of them said, but was cut off.

"Leave." Eric said as he got up and approached me.

"But, we..." They said, but Eric got them to leave.

"Want is it you want stranger? Why go through this much trouble to get my attention?" Eric asked while walking around me.

"Untie me first then I'll tell you," I said.

"Sorry, but I feel safer if you're like that." He said back. "If only everyone knew what "we" dragons are capability of doing," I though to myself.

"Very well, where can I find Drago?" I asked and Eric was shocked.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He said trying to hide his expressions.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your face and the way you reacted. I know you know who I am talking about. Just untie me and tell me where I can find him," I said.

"Ok, suppose I know who and where he is? What business do you have with him?" Eric asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"That's personal." I answered.

"Well, then I can't help you any further. Now I'll leave you be." Eric said turning and slowly walking away.

"No, wait. I'll tell you if it helps my cause." I shouted at him and he returned to the chair.

"Not since he took over my village before we reclaimed it." I said trying to appeal to him by telling the truth. Eric stopped and turned around.

"What makes you so sure it was Drago? Could it have been a different group?" He posed the question.

"It was Drago. I know his mark and style anyway without hesitation." I said and was remembering events from years ago.

"You can't just walk up to him and aspect him to do as you say." Eric said.

"I know that." I replied. Eric began to think this over before doing much else.

"Are you sure I can't get you to go the other way?" Eric posing the question, which we both knew the answer to. I shook my head only confirm the answer.

"It will be the death of you, but if it's the only way to get you to stop. Then I have no choice, but to help you in this endeavor." Eric said and began to untie me from the chair. Once I was free, Eric agreed to meet me back here in two days time.

Later I found a suitable inn to stay in for the time being and Toothless tried to reach, but was mental blocked was blocked until I couldn't take it no more.

"I'm in the middle of something important at the moment. I need you to not pester me unless it's important." I said to him.

"Well, I'll keep that mind next time. But you disappeared without saying anything. I had to assume the something terrible happened to you." He replied.

"I'm fine for the most part, but I'm going to be gone for awhile longer. At least till I've finished business out here." I said.

"Alright, but the kids grow worried for their mother." He said.

"I know, but this is something I have to try before it may be too late." I replied.

"Do what you must and get back to us in one piece." He said.

"I'll try my best." I said before we pulled ourselves back.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	5. Eric pt 2 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. I've chosen to update this monthly update, however this may change at anytime. But this probably won't happen as far as I can see. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

The next morning started off rather uneventful with the exception of maybe the slight pain from yesterday. Eric agreed to meet me an hour past noon before we'd proceed any further regarding my personal matters with Drago. So I wondered about the town with a small amount of amazement. Since I've been to enough towns and villages to know all are the same with a few differences between them.

"SPIRIT WALKER," I heard a voice off a ways from me. I looked around to see a woman pointing toward me. After looking around, I attempted to ignore her. But she decided to follow me and uttered the same words again at me as she walked.

It wasn't until I reach a few building away from the inn that I had enough of it.

"I beg of you, please stop what it is you are doing. I do not know what it is you speak of. I ask that you leave me be." I said holding in my anger in a calmly matter. However, this did not deter the woman as she continued her pursue. Instead of dealing with the public eye, I headed into an alleyway to question her. That was when she stopped saying the words, but still followed.

"What is it that you want from me? And what is this "spirit walker" of which you speak?" I said still holding in my anger. She merely pointed at me as her answer, which was still as confusing when she started.

"Yes, but what is it? What does it have to do with me?" I said thinking that this was going nowhere.

"A person who's been to the other side and back. But, you are not the same person you were when you left." She answered with a quiver in her voice. I was still confused as I wasn't anything of the sort. Although I was killed, I later revived myself. But I felt death loom close by me since that day, ready to strike and take me away.

"Please, just me leave alone." I said walking away from her. I didn't turn around to look at her as I walked away, but it felt like she just stood and watched.

Eric and I agreed we'd meet at the inn. I found he hadn't arrived at the inn by the time I got there. But it wasn't long before the he arrived with his "friends" who sat idly at another table watching us.

"So, how are you my friend?" He said opening the conversation.

"Better it would seem," I replied keeping the hood on.

"Well let us drink," he said before getting two full mugs of brew. He took at sip of his upon sitting down and handing me my drink. Although I wasn't in the mood, I didn't want to upset him.

As we drank first the brew, which wasn't affecting me right away, but as time went on. Before long it was started to take it's effects on me in full swing. Although it wasn't as bad as it was during Hiccup and Astrid's wedding party. But the difference is slight in comparison between the two events. It wasn't until now that I realized little was said of Drago in any regard. But the thought kept slipping away every time the thought came to me after about the first two drinks. Eventually I had so much brew that I blacked out.

The next morning I woke to a rocking sensation before opening my eyes. Which I soon realized I was aboard a ship headed to who knows where. My head soon ached from the event of last night, but wasn't serious other than annoying. But the last thing I could recall was laying my head on the table as everyone enjoyed themselves to their hearts content. During which Eric rambled on about whatever came to his mind, to which I didn't listen.

Eric couldn't be found on the ship, but I saw someone I haven't seen in years. "Eret, son of Eret." My head ached too much to try to remember him years back then other than it wasn't a pleasant memory I'd keep.

"Ah, welcome aboard my ship stranger. I'm Eret, son of Eret, and this is my crew." Eret said as he gave me a hand getting up and showing me everyone aboard. Eric? Appeared from below the ship and approached us.

"I see you're better now Eric." Eric said to me. I didn't have much of a clue how I felt at that moment. As I was confused, angry, nervous, and some emotions that I just showed almost nothing on my face.

"Yes I am, but if you'd excuse me. I must speak with Eric alone." I said to Eric and Eret before dragging Eric below decks.

"Eric, WHERE IN THE BLUE SEAS AM I AT! AND WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I yelled at him with no restraint.

"We're headed for Drago's ships. Now if you'd calm down, we'll get there in a few hours or more." He simply replied.

"Ok, thank you. I am sorry for yelling, but I am at a loss with my bearings since last night. If I may ask, how long was I out for?" I asked know what the answer would be.

"Since last night when you passed out. I brought you here a short time later after I was done before I passed out on the ship." I said and I felt worse after yelling at him for actions. There was a short silence before we left each other to do what Eret needed done or whatever in general.

It took some time before I could consider himself back to normal as last nights happens were still a bit hazy. However, I could recall mostly everything else with some memory gaps from years past.

Some time later, we came into view of Drago's hideout from a far appearing a bit small. It wasn't until we sailed closer that I saw some of the items from years ago.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	6. Drago 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. I've chosen to update this monthly update, however this may change at anytime. But this probably won't happen as far as I can see. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

(Many years ago. Before Freya's first involvement)

"Let's see what we've caught today men." I hear a voice from a distance as my leg was caught in a trap. I tried to escape, but using fire or brute force proved no use and made it a little worse on my leg.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Aren't you a beauty?" One of them said as I hissed a warning. I tried my best to defend myself, but they soon had me unable to do much of anything. Realizing defeat, I decided to close my eyes and conserved my energy for my escape.

Later I woke up to a rocking motion and a room with no light with made me a little confused as to where everything was. Shortly after an opening at the top the room allowed me to see the space along with some of my capturers looking down from above. All of us stared at the other wondering what the other was going to do. However, there wasn't much I could do to escape especially in my situation.

"Move aside, let's see what we've got here." I heard a harsh sound voice said as it approached. Before a large dark haired man appeared from the crowd. He jumped inside my prison with nothing much except a staff. I had to admit I was a little intimidating from his presence, but I didn't let that show.

"Well... Come on let's see what you can do." The man said, but I wasn't in control as it as my other half. I started to hiss at him and changed loudness determining on how close he was, but I let out a roar when he got too close. He screamed at me, but neither of us stepped down. He tried to make himself the bigger one between, but it didn't work out as he may have thought. Instead of going further, he got out and was doing something. Before long a giant dragon with a short face and spiked mantra came into view.

"You will obey me dragon." The man said as he pointed the staff at me. The dragon's eyes changed and then I started to hear a voice.

"Obey me I'm your master. YOU WILL OBEY ME!." The voice said repeatedly, but it wasn't strong enough to affect me. Instead it was blocked it out and I continued hissing at him. This made the man furious and he stormed off. He tried his best to break me, but his attempts failed. However it caused me great pain at times before the feeling stopped. It wasn't long before I was sold to the outcasts and that was that.

(End of Flashback)

Drago allowed me to rest in a "bed" after hearing what happens to us before leaving the shore. Afterwards we were given a small bite and were brought before a large man with dreadlocks. He dressed in a black cloak with a tunic like attire and carried a staff in on hand. He had the same expression I remember years ago, but he might have gotten angrier than before.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me stranger." Drago said in a calm tone. I was a little nervous, but I tried not to make it show. Meanwhile, I heard a familiar voice coming from the water. It wasn't worth the time to figure what it said as there were more important this to care for.

"Yes. I'll get to the point. Stop your attack on Berk or you'll meet you end." I said. Drago didn't seem to make a move, but turned toward me. He stared into my eyes before uttering a word.

"I don't know where you came from or could care less knowing. You're not the first to threaten me, but you're not the last. So either you leave and live or you can die. Which will it be?" He said. At this point, I had grown to dislike him even more so than before. Neither of us was going to back down and there was no way of resolving it "peacefully." So I gripped the handle of my sword hard and removed it from its sheath. It was then that Drago had my answer with certainty.

Drago gestured to his guard who rush toward me with their weapons in hand. The guards weren't very skilled compared to a master swordsman, but neither was I. It slowly became too much to handle and then I felt it. Something sharp entered me and blood was coming out slowly from where it entered. It was pulled and more blood started to pour. Drago's men moved as Drago approached, he smiled as I bleed.

"I gave you the chance to live, but you chose to die." He said with a laugh before turning away to leave.

"I'm going to enjoy the day when you are at your knee as we defeat you. And I will enjoy every bit of it as you are now." I said while holding as much of the pain as possible.

"Hahaha I would like to see you try. You'll be dead before that happens. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend too." Drago said before leaving me.

Meanwhile, his men dragged me to the edge of the ship before tossing me off the ship. Moments after hitting the water, my vision blacked out and I was dead. (Well, again...)

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	7. Return 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. I've chosen to update this monthly update, however this may change at anytime. But this probably won't happen as far as I can see. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the white room appeared even nothing made sense about it.

"Is anyone there?" I yelled and it was met with silence. However I was in the room for a moment before waking up somewhere on land. I was lying next to a fire with something roasting over it, but I was too out of it to figure it out.

"You awake stranger?" Voice coming from behind a bush. Moments later a man wearing knights armor appeared from the bushes. I looked around to find I was not wear clothes and had a blanket covering me. His insignia on his shield matched that of Einar's troops. The man approached and seated himself next to me and the roast. Shortly after tending to the roast, he looked at me. He had nice looking face with greenish blue eyes and blonde hair. It was rather hard to tell the rest of his body with the armor other than he stood at average height.

"So stranger, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I don't remember," I said not wanting to say what truly happened. The man seemed to accept my answer and brought himself closer.

"Forgive me, may I check to see if you're alright?" He asked.

"I am alright. Thank you for your help." I answered, he didn't seem very pleased with my answer. Instead of pursuing it far, he left the subject and we began talking of other things. After talk with him for a bit, I learned his name was Kevin and he came from Dragmire. He was sent to gather some information, although he didn't go into detail about it.

"So what was I like when you found me?" I asked.

"Lying on the sand lifeless with sobbing water clothes." He said pointing to the clothes hanging on a nearby tree to dry.

"There was however, something I saw when I was trying to get your clothes off. It looked like a cut on your back, but I was trying to get you warm before looking at it farther. So if I may, would it be alright if I looked at it." He asked with concern. I nodded to make him less worried and move some of the blanket for him to see. I felt Kevin's hand move around on my back before he said anything.

"Nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

"Well that is good to hear." I said and we talked further till the food was ready.

The next morning I found Kevin was gone without much of a trace except for his blanket he left behind. Once I was out my clothes on, changed and flew in the direction of Dragmire. Didn't take long before the castle came into view and the market shortly after.

After landing and inside the castle, I found some of the rooms were made beauty. Which was pretty easy guess why that was, but I headed for my room. After walking into the room, I found a large figure near the fireplace. Except I couldn't see the children in the room at all, which began to worry for a second. Until Toothless turned to head at me and three little head popped up. Then they proceed to charge at me, but they ran a little slow as they looked partly still asleep. I did have to admit it was little funny to watch as they tried to run and while looking like they were hobbling toward me.

Toothless remained where he was, but simply watched us. I picked up the kids and greeted them each with care. Since I had left so soon after arriving in Dragmire to bring them to they're new home. Yet while I was gone, the group agreed to stay long enough for the coronation ceremony to take place tomorrow before leaving the next day.

Later in the day, Toothless and I were left to ourselves to talk while the children were placed under Hiccup and Astrid's care.

"How did things go for you while you were away?" Toothless said as he sat in a chair in his human state.

"Not as well as I'd had hoped it would, but I kind of thought this would happen. Now I am afraid we have a full out war coming soon." I said as I paced the room a bit pondering many thoughts in my mind.

"What do you mean war? I thought we all agreed that they'd wouldn't return till sometime later." He said reclining his back against the rest.

"I tried resolving the issue Drago myself, but he didn't take the gesture kindly. (**(Thought)** After trying to kill me). And I think he may speed up his attack against us. However, I do not know for sure." I said trying to think of what of could happen due to actions with Drago.

"Wait, first off who are is Drago? And second, you don't know that yet." Toothless said a little puzzle by the name.

"Sorry, let me explain. Drago or Drago Bludvist is a leader of a dragon hybrid army. Meaning humans and dragon are fighting together, but the dragons were being forced to do it. By what I really don't know. However, he does not gather the dragon himself. He employs a man named Eret, Son of Eret to trap them. Before later bringing them to Drago to be put under his control." I said and I could tell Toothless was along the word of horrified by this.

"And how did you meet this person?" He asked puzzled.

"Before I met all of you, I lived by myself as you know. So sometime after your father disappeared on me, I was busy exploring the world. Before long I was caught and taken to Drago. However, he kept failing to control me and sometimes used cruel method to try to achieve it. Eventually he gave up on me and sold me off." I said remembering bits of that time, but also wanting to forget it for obvious reasons. Toothless just seemed to stare into the nothingness, but was still listening.

"Ok, now I see. We mus..." Toothless said before the door opened and three black figures entered. Hiccup and Astrid soon followed. We told the children to play on the other side of room from us.

"How are you Draco?" Hiccup asked with some concern.

"I'm fine as can be". I answered.

"What happened to you? You just disappeared on us without warning. Some of "us" thought you were die. Well again..." Astrid said with a whisper in the last sentence. Both Hiccup and Astrid had concern on their faces.

"I was simply put, having a chat with someone. However I don't want to talk about at ALL." I said calmly reframing from the events that unfolded with Drago.

"We just wanted to make sure you're alright." Hiccup said before the two processed to leave the room.

"I'm fine. I assure you." I said to ease everyone's minds. Even though I felt something was not quite right.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	8. Coronation 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. (Nika Lee: Would you like to me use bold text for when the characters are in dragon form. Ex.** "blah blah blah blah." **Einar** said.** Or are you talking about which character are dragons and which are humans. Ex.** Hiccup, Astrid, **Einar,** Fishlegs, **Draco. Let me know which you prefer.) I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

The events leading up to the coronation went rather quick for me to recall any of it. But now it was the day of and every was set. Everyone except for me seemed to know what was going to happen and how to react to it. So Toothless explain it to me with thought as I followed everyone else's lead.

Eventually we were all seated in row closest to the throne with Einar and the bishop next to the throne while everyone else sat behind us. Arne stood close to Einar side while a guard stood next to the bishop. Two guard stood behind them holding banner bearing the Einar's father crest.

Einar while wore an all white clothes while wearing a red cape with white and spotted black piping around it. While Arne and the guard wore shiny silver armor with the crest in the chest plate. The bishop wore an all white attire with his miter with a symbol resembling the sun and the moon. Before the bishop spoke a word, he motioned for the room to quiet.

"Let us begin the ceremony." He said before turning to face Einar.

"Are you Einar the sole heir of king Luther" The bishop sales and Einar answered with a yes.

"Do you promise to uphold the rules, laws and it's traditions that govern this kingdom and its people? With fairness and honesty?". He asked and the same answer as said.

"And do you swear to protect and defend the people of the land with your life?" The bishop asked and Einar said yes.

"Then with this sword of kings and this crown. May we have the new king of Dragmire and its surrounding lands." The bishop said as he turned to us after laying the crown on Einar's head. Everyone stood up and gave a slight bow as Einar walked down the aisle with his hands in the sword. The bishop, Arne, and the guard followed as they all exited the room. Once they had left the room, we were the first allowed to leave before everyone else could.

We were moved to the massive hall to feast with various guests as well to celebrate Einar's crowning. Arne was seated by Einar's side as well as the bishop who was now in more "comfortable looking attire." We were arranged so that it ran from Arne's family and close friends and so on. The food looked delicious as it was prepared moments ago, and could cater just about everyone appetite. However, the Einar's, Arne, and the bishop were the first allowed to sample the food before anyone else could eat. Once a moment had passed everyone began to take a bite into the feast. Food was "flying" around the room before it was taken away cause it of being empty. This didn't last long as another one took its place and the cycle began again.

Eventually the food stopped "flying" around the room and everyone was eating and chatting among the people around them. Some time had placed before everyone had finished and was given a pudding shaped like a dome with scale like ridges in it. Einar stood up and gather everyone attention before speaking.

"I would like to say as the new king to this land. I wish to do my best to prove the people with something they can stand by. Unlike my father and other corrupt kings of various lands, especially some of the human kings. Let us make this kingdom into something of a symbol for all others to follow. And it's people to be proud of from this point onward." He said before taking a bite into the pudding. Everyone gave a sounding cheering before digging into the desert.

The bishop gave a pray in the dragonic tongue before anyone was allowed to leave and continue their day. Once he was finished with the pray, everyone slowly left the room. It wasn't until everyone left that we were allowed to leave.

I didn't leave with everyone else to celebrate Einar's crowning in a more private setting. I chose to go to the study and learn what I can. I study the various book related to dragons, specifically those about dragon species. I was trying to find something about the one I "saw" back a Drago's ships. But nothing seems to give me the answers I wanted. Mostly it was telling me about the common and some not so common like the nightfuries. However, I came across a few pages that were ripped from one the books. I wondered if what I wanted to know was on those pages, but I'm never going to know.

I kept reading until, one of the soldier came into the study to tell me that dinner was be served. After he left, I rubbed my face and put the books back into their respective places. Then left for the dining hall.

When I arrived, some of them seemed a little "cheerily" as I took my seat. Toothless seemed to be one them, but wasn't. We were given our nightly meal before going off to our rooms.

Once inside, I changed into my dragon state and simply stretched out my body on the floor as best I could. I did feel some tight spots, but slowly loosen up. However, it didn't help that the kids were roaming around the room. Which they'd sometimes step into me and causing some pain. Toothless got the kids to calm down some, which helped. It felt so relaxing that I couldn't help, but want to fall asleep. Although Toothless kept me awake as we talked about some stuff, one of being that we were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	9. Heading Home 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. (Nika Lee: I'm going to go through this and all the other chapters of this series to where the bold is when they're in dragon form. Then non-bold is when they are in human form. In addition, this * will ****signify which character are dragons or capable of becoming one.) I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up three dragons jumping on my back. I was too tired to care and doze right back to sleep. But Toothless's roar woke me up in an instant, cause the kids to fall onto the ground. I was in an attack-like mindset for a moment before calming down and checking on the kids. They were fine for the most part.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I roared at me.

"Wanted to be sure you were awake for today." He replied in a calm manner, making me feel a little guilty yelling at him. Once changed, we all went to the dining hall to grab something to eat before our big trip. I sat next to Arne as he was having some bread and soup.

"Arne, can I ask you something?" I asked before taking a bite of breakfast.

"Certainly, what do you wish to know?" He replied.

"I've noticed one of the books had some torn pages in it. So I was wondering if you knew what was one them?" I said. Arne thought it over, but didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but some of the books in there are very old and might have many pages torn. Do you think you could clarify which one you're talking about?" He asked before taking another helping out bread and soup.

"It was a book about dragon studies. Relating to the different type of dragons and their lifestyle, as well other information collected about them." I said.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't know as many people request information from our books everyday. So it's hard sometimes to keep track of a book with some torn pages in it. Wish I could be of better help." He said.

"It's ok, just wish I knew what was on them. Thanks for your help." I said before taking another helping of food.

"Well I do wish you have a safety flight today. The skies look clear today, so you shouldn't have trouble getting back to your home." He said.

It was some time before everyone else showed up in the dining hall. Everyone seemed ok from yesterday's event. Once everyone had their fill, we gathered in the garden to discuss what was happening today. Just to make sure everyone knew what was to happen, even though it was a very simple task.

Couple hours later, everyone met at the gate leading to the outside world. All of the dragons changed into their other form, including me. After getting the saddle on the dragons, Hiccup gave me something that seemed like a saddle. However, it was modified to allow me to carry the children safely in flight. Since they were still too young to fly for that great a distance. Once everyone and everything was set, we lifted off and headed for home.

During our two days of flight back home, we didn't see much action unlike previous times. Other than dealing with the children's curious while we were camping for the night. Things seemed rather "calm", which was a nice change of pace for me these past few days.

Once Berk was in sight, I broke off from the group. Instead heading to our house in the woods. This gave the children some time to adjust to their new settings before we'd introduce them to the village. However, the kids were restless as soon as I landed outside the house. They hopped out of the "saddle" as soon as I walked inside. If it wasn't for the fact they were my kids, I would've been on the feet laughing. But instead I laughed a bit as I watched them "explore" the house. It was funny as they looked around and sometimes running into each other, but they were my kids. While they tired themselves out, I went over to the fireplace and got a fire going.

It wasn't until the fire warmed up the house that they just about grew tired and laid by me, next to the fire. At about that time, Toothless came through the door. The kids would've ran at him if they still had some energy left. Instead they just looked at him for a moment before resting their heads on me.

"So did anything happen?" I asked at of boredom.

"Nothing that would interest you very much. Just the same old greets from the villages and they parents. Hiccup is busy with Gobber filling some backed up order. Pretty much everything is back to normal if you ask me." He said with a leisurely tone. He took up a spot next to me with the children resting in the middle of us. We just rubbed our head against each other, but our tiredness caught up to us.

The next morning, we took the kids outside to explore the woods for a bit. We eventually stopped at the cove to eat and rest some. Toothless and I took the kids into the water to teach them how to fish. Toothless was going to teach the boys when I was to teach Kate.

"Just relax. Wait for the fish to come to you." I said staying close to her as we both eyed the water. Some time had passed before a small fish swam over to us.

"You just have wait for the moment to strike." I said and the fish drew closer and closer to us.

"NOW!" I said and she quickly dipped her in the water. She emerged, the small fish was in her mouth wagging its body to escape. We walked back to the shore with the fish. Toothless and the boys came over to us with some fish as well. The children were able to eat their own food, but some foods were a little hard on the stomach. Requiring us to pre disgust their food for them till they are old enough to do it themselves. Njord was the only one we had to pre disgust for. Andrew and Kath made fun of him for it, but we quickly punished them.

Afterwards, we decided against taking them into the village since they had just got here. We wanted them to slowly adjust to this new way of life. So we played in the forest some more, but Toothless left since Hiccup called for him. The kids wanted to take me down and so I played along. I was on my back as they happily hopped on me in success. But I quickly wrapped myself around them into a tight hug. They tried to escape, but I held on as much as I could without hurting them.

Some time went by before they calmed down. They started to purr and I soon started too saw well. I opened my wings and closed my eyes just feeling free from the world. I opened my eyes and saw they were still on me.

"I promise to do my best to be there for you when you need me." I said as they looked at me wide eyes. They got off of me as I rolled over to get up. We explored the forest some more, but I was being mindful of where the village was. I eventually got around to teaching them how to catch large prey like deer. However, they were too young to try this. But it was something they'd be taught again later when it came time too.

After arriving back, I changed to cut the deer for dinner and to store for later. Toothless came inside after I had finished cutting. Then we ate our fill and the children went to sleep a short while later.

"How did it go after I left?" Toothless asked as he relaxed in the chair next to the fire. I joined him in the chair across from him.

"We played for a bit, then I taught them how to take down a deer. What did Hiccup want for you?" I said while enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Sounded like fun. Anyway, Hiccup was training some new students. The lesson was dragon calls and hand signals. I swear, it seems like they get young every year we teach." Toothless said before thinking to himself.

"Well, I'm not one to judge that argument. But I want us to promise each other something." I said and Toothless raised his head up to me.

"We won't allow our children to bond with a human unless they choose to." I said and Toothless nodded in agreement, but I could feel his sadness.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	10. Dagur 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. Sorry for the lack of chapters, just dealing with outside factors. But I should be able to focus a bit more than before on writing and posting. **** I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

A week had passed before we felt the children were ready to see the village for the first time. That morning the kids were extremely excited for what was going to happen. So after eating some breakfast, we went close to the forest's edge to address rules. We were all going to stick together, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. And if they were to lose sight of us, they'd have to return here.

With that said, we walked into the village. We kept our eye on the three of them as best we could without losing them. Meanwhile the villagers showed a variety of emotions. Although most of them were joyful type of feelings.

The boys were the hardest to handle as they kept running away from us to explore. Kathy would sometimes run off, but didn't seem as adventurous as her brothers.

Some time had passed before they seemed to settle down enough to manage without panicking. We talked around the village for a while before leading them to the dragon academy. There was a mixture of children and dragon, all-ranging in age. Some a few years old and some close to teenagers.

Most of the student didn't pay much attention to us until they started talking about Toothless under their breaths. This didn't last long as Hiccup and the gang entered the ring. At this point, I bring the kids outside of the ring to watch the lesson. The day's lesson was about the different types of dragons known to us. Hiccup started off with the common dragons then moved to the least if not rare dragons.

After that was over, we grabbed a bite at the feeding station. Many of the young dragon hatchlings were curious of Kathy and her brothers. The three of them met some of the dragons before joined Toothless and me. Afterwards, they started to play with them in all sorts of games.

This fun didn't last as long as it could've since the massive village horn was blown. We looked at the skies to find it was mostly clear. But off to the distance was a dragon and its rider heading our way. Toothless ran to the academy, while I flew to the dragon. I left the children in the care of a friend of Toothless. I was one of the first to meet the dragon rider, along with Stoick and Gobber.

"What is it, Luke?" Stoick asked with concern.

"One of Dagur's ships is heading this way." Luke said.

Soon Hiccup arrived and Stoick told him the news. This proved to be trouble and yet a annoying problem to them, especially to Toothless. Dagur's attempt to make Toothless his own has made Dagur an aching pain in his wing.

Stoick left Dagur in Hiccup's hand before returning to the village. Since Stoick felt this was the least important to his chieftain duties. He also felt this was something Hiccup could deal with on his own as he as before.

Luke led us in the direction he saw Dagur's ship. It wasn't before long when we saw the ship come into view. We kept our distance from it just I cause he had something for us. One his men was waving a piece of white cloth. All of us drew close enough to shout at each other, the dragons and I readied our fire just in case.

"Hiccup! What a wonderful sight, I was just sailing to Berk to get you. I wanted to end our little rivalry and more "peaceful" path." Dagur said in a happy tone. Hiccup seemed a little optimistic by this, but was unsure if he's telling the truth.

"Ok, why?" Hiccup replied.

"I've had enough my dear Hiccup. And quite frankly, I'm just tired of battling you." Dagur said. Even though I hadn't meet Dagur before, I had a feeling. I could also sense this feeling in the others.

"Why the sudden change? After all this time trying to fight me, why now? What's changed?" Hiccup said not convinced of Dagur's new personality.

"You've just become boring to me. I have more interesting battles elsewhere than with you. And to celebrate, I want all of you to come to Necker island for a feast. We will also be discussing a treaty between our clans ." Dagur said in a still happy tone.

"Alright Dagur, I'll come. As a gesture of good faith." Hiccup said. Once the two agreed upon some minor details, we headed home. Once we were out of range, we started talking.

"Do you believe him?" Astrid asked with curiosity.

"No, someone like him doesn't just change all of a sudden. Something is going on with him, but I'm not sure what." Hiccup trying to think a little bit. Everyone for the most parts seemed to be mentally on edge. Some more than others.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	11. Old Rivals 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back with another chapter. Sorry for the lack of chapters, just dealing with outside factors. But I should be able to focus a bit more than before on writing and posting. ****I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Shortly after returning to the village, Hiccup brought this news to his father. Who in turn found this amusing and troublesome at the same moment. Neither of them approved of Dagur's new outlook, as wasn't his normal way of thinking. They had to give the benefit of the doubt since people can change over time.

"We're going to have to tread carefully with this one. It's no telling what Dagur will be up to this time. So I want you to leave the dragons behind, just to be safe." Stock said as he thought some more.

"I agree. But let's have them wait here on Little Neck Island just in case?" Hiccup suggested.

"Alright, but they have to stay there unless something happens. Use the Dirk when you get close." Stoick said after thinking it over for a moment.

"But perhaps we could use of the Odin inventions." Stoick said, but Hiccup immediately erupted at the suggestion.

"Those invention have to remain there since they're too dangerous to be in the outside world!" Hiccup yelled at his father, but Stoick didn't get upset at him.

"Ok then, you'll have to go at it with just a sword and shield." Stoick said before leaving the room. Hiccup just seat in a chair in disbelief at his father. I slowly approach Hiccup as he pondered to himself.

"What are the Odin inventions?" I asked calm. Hiccup looked up at me with a little surprise before answering.

"Their creation of my too dangerous for the world to know of. I fear if one were to be let out, it could cause chaos. So I keep them locked up for everyone's sake." Hiccup said before getting up and walking out.

I returned home with the children following in excitement from the village. It took some time before they could settle down to more manageable state. After which Toothless arrived and cause them to return to their excited selves. Some time had passed again before they calmed down enough. They laid themselves next to the fireplace as they fell asleep. Meanwhile, Toothless and I talked outside in our human forms.

"What do you think this mess?" I asked as I craved a block of wood.

"This isn't right of Dagur, but nothing really is with him. Something must have happened for him to act this way. Or this is apart of his plan, either way it's not good." Toothless said as he pondered at this thought.

"I don't know what to said, but to hope things go well between them." I said to end the discussion. Toothless nods passively.

Even though the meeting wasn't until a few days from now, I could feel something wasn't quite right. I didn't know what to think of it, but it kept bothering me. Although I kept this to myself as everyone was too busy dealing with other things.

**(Few days later)**

We sailed the Dirk to Little Neck Island and dropped off the dragons. I gave Toothless a pet before we sailed the rest of the way.

When we reached the meeting point, there were two of ships anchored near the shore. As well as some of this men, swords and shields to the side.

We anchored the boat and swam to shore where Dagur's men greeted us. One of them guided us into the forest to a cut out area. A tent was setup and a fire was lit, but no one else expect us were in sight.

"Greetings Hiccup!" We heard a voice from behind before Dagur showed himself. However, he had a woman curled around his arm as they walked. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my claw on. As they drew close to us, the move it nagged inside my head.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I wish to begin our meeting in a hour." Dagur said before he and his lady went into the tent.

"Something is off." I said to Toothless.

"I already know that. It's Dagur, right?" Toothless replied.

"No, not Dagur. He has a woman next to him. Something about her is throwing me off." I said trying to think about it.

"Woman? I didn't think of him as someone capability of love for another person." Toothless said puzzled by the prospect.

"Well... everyone is able to love to some degree. Just like at you and me." I replied. Toothless left an awkward pause before answering.

"Not the same. We're nothing like them." He said sounding somewhat angered by my comment.

"Fair enough, but just demonstrating a point." I said.

Toothless continued to talk some more while, Hiccup discussed what was going to happen. Such as what were some of this terms.

This had lasted till the hour before we met Dagur and a few of his men inside the large tent. Along with the "woman" from earlier.

We all sat down with our respective parties seated opposite each other. I kept my eye on the "woman" while listening to the proceedings. She would give me a hidden smile, but I didn't have a clue why. It was like she knew something, but wasn't going to tell.

I kept thinking where I had seen her before. I searched far and wide within my memories, but nothing made sense. But then…

It finally came to me.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
